The Triforce Odyssey/Book 1
PART I In the beginning amidst the darkness of infinite space, from a distant nebula three goddesses descended upon a formless chaotic waste of a world. Din, the goddess of power forged the mountains and great plains from the flaming bowels of desolation and separated the waters of the sky and between the land with her fiery arms. Farore engendered living intelligence upon the land with many creature of varied kind, male and female they were. Nayru with wisdom brought the order of law and harmony upon nature and set into motion the everlasting cycle of birth, life, death, and afterlife: time. and these three created the unification of cosmic balance. Before these golden goddesses traveled onward to create anew their masterwork they bestowed a manifestation of their essence within a mighty artifact called the Triforce, a object that would be sought by many and attained by only one. The Triforce took its place within it's heavenly annex within a Sacred Realm where the spirits roam free. The goddesses created another dimension, this be outside of the land they created known as Hyrule. Time did not flow, but the land wasn’t dead. The goddesses made a guardian spirit to watch over the land, this being Majora. Majora was a large dragon, the first of its kind. A land, named Termina, sat on what seemed to be the outside of Hyrule. A land that was neither moving, nor was it dead. For a certain force attracts those to it. A dragon called Majora seems to rule this land. Time seemed to flow by differently around Termina, whether this be from Majora, or from the land itself, no one seems to know. Majora commanded those Hylians to build him a temple. The Hylians were one of the most dominant races, they had fleshy skin and could walk on two legs alone. They would be the top thing, if it weren’t for deities and dragons. From the start, the Hylians refused, this angered Majora by a great deal. The leader of this rebellion was named Xentore, and Majora punished him by banishing him from Termina. Majora than said, “Those of you that disobey me, shall gain my enmity tenfold. I will devour those who do not do as I say.” And so the Hylians feared Majora. They did as Majora said and built him a large temple. This temple was of such a great feat it rested upon the clouds, and Majora rested on top of it. The temple was called, “Clock Temple”. And what sat in the middle of it was known as Clock Tower. The Temple was built out of iron, and the pillars out of silver. The floor was made out of gold, and Clock Tower was made out of an evil substance called gammdelt. It’s color was of a sickly red, and glowed with evil itself. When the Hylians touched it, it filled their hearts with hate and rage. This angered the Hylians by a great deal, and thus made them disobey Majora. Now Majora was sitting on the gammdelt nearly all the time, so his heart was filled with the most rage. Majora even made his own armor out of gammdelt. When a Hylian did a wrongdoing (for this happened frequently) Majora ate them. Rather than plainly eating one, he would burn them before doing so. Majora was created to be a guardian, but he turned into a demon. One day only 20 hylians remained, these were the ones that had pure hearts. Though they worked with the gammdelt it had no effect upon them. Out of the blue, Xentore, the rebellious Hylian appeared. Majora asked, “What brings you here? I banished you, Xentore, and I intend to do so permanently. For returning I will kill you, and eat every Hylian here.” “You’re evil has brought no good Majora. I will not kill you, but I will save all those Hylians here and destroy your temple in the process. The golden goddesses have blessed me with the power of being a deity, and I can easily destroy you.” Xentore and Majora went into battle. They were in battle for 502 days. In the process, Majora managed to eat 9 of the 20 remaining Hylians. In the end, Xentore wounded Majora to a point where he could not move for the time being. The seven fled to Hyrule, but the other four fled deep into Termina. The four who fled into housed in the Swamp, Mountains, Ocean, and Canyon. South, North, East, and West. They would later be protected by four giants. From Xentore’s assault resulted for the Clock Temple to be in ruins. Though Clock Tower remained. Xentore replaced the gammdelt in the tower with a metal that was intended to bring good luck and fortune. This metal was called Idiaiteros. During Majora’s paralyzation, Xentore replaced the dragons’ evil gammdelt armor with the armor of luck: idiaiteros. Even though Majora’s armor was now of idiaiteros, Majora’s heart was of an evil one. A thousand years passed, Majora walked around the remains of Clock Temple, He would often go inside Clock Tower, but today he stayed outside in the ruins. For he sensed somebody was coming. Majora has been alone for those thousand years. A Hylian appeared from this distance. Though Majora couldn’t realize from his disguise, this was Xentore. Xentore disguised himself intentionally, He held a bag containing a drum. This drum would later be found by the Hero of Time. For this drum was one of the five Drums of Sleep. “I smell, the scent of a man. A hylian. For how long has it been since I’ve seen a Hylian? 1,000 years? 2,000?” Xentore came in front of Majora. He needed to finish what he had started. He needed to seal Majora’s evil away. “What brings you, a hylian, here? You must want my armor that is rumored to be magic.” Majora was speaking of his idiaiteros armor. “Actually, no.” said Xentore, “I heard that there is a man-eater here.” “You are right at that, I have eaten thousands of them. They must have sent you here to destroy me, haven’t they.” “Nay, I have come to free the spirits you have taken. That is my wish.” “What makes you think I won’t eat you and more hylians?” “Because there are none left.” Xentore was right, for the golden goddesses blessed him by making him a deity. “I suppose so. What do you want?” “I want you to dance.” Xentore took out the drum and played a rhythm. Majora danced to it for 3 days, and in those three days time moved forward. The spirits fled from Majora, And Majora perished. His evil remained in his armor. The idiaiteros armor was no longer a good luck, it was a bad, evil, unlucky luck. It turned from green to an odd violet, yellow, and red. Some green, however, still remained. Xentore took a feather, which was very sharp, and carved Majora’s hide into a mask. This mask was Majora’s Mask. Xentore walked the distance of 4,662 mountains up into the sky. He then walked the distance of 8,658 canyons until he reached the Abyss of Thanatos. Those who went in will surely die. The Abyss of Thanatos was the length of 21,312 sharks wide. Xentore went to the edge of it, and looked into the deep pit. He dropped Majora’s Mask into it, “Your power has been firmly sealed within this mask. Your powers shall be a menace no longer. I hope you slumber forever more.” With that, Majora was no more and would be for a long time to come. It’s evil reign of man-eating was over. And would cause no more harm for a time to come. Xentore walked across the gap between dimensions, between Hyrule and Termina. For he was returning to the Sacred Realm. In the midst of the gap he reached a Krpi. Krpis were a race of creatures with pale green scaly skin. They tend to confuse and trick those who came to them. “Why are you crossing the gap between dimensions? What brings you here?” “I need to return to the golden goddesses in the Sacred Realm. For that is my home.” “Ah, a deity. I see. Take this.” The Krpi handed out an apple, but the apple was filled with powdered gammdelt. This would surely turn Xentore to a bad evil. At the time Xentore did not know what or who this krpi was, but in time he would find out. Even though gammdelt was truly and utterly evil, this gammdelt was the worst of its kind. Rather than being red it was a bitter black. It would turn Xentore’s heart evil, and in all things he does would be evil. “Blessings unto you, I bid you safe travels.” “And unto you to.” The Krpi replied, lying. For a good lie would surely amuse this krpi. Xentore crossed the gap between dimensions. And went 35,000 flights of stairs up into the sky from the middle of Lake Hylia. His heart was filled with evil, and he would betray the golden goddesses. Xentore walked up to them, and Din (the goddess of power) said, “Xentore. You have impressed us. I shall give you a gift by giving you an armor of sheer gold. And it will shine brilliantly” Xentore grinned suspiciously, for the goddesses did not know that his heart was now a truly evil one. “And in doing so, Xentore, I shall give you my power in the form of this triangular. It is one piece of the triforce. The triforce is three triangles resting on top of another, and so I am giving you my piece of the triforce. The Triforce of Power.” Din handed over a golden triforce to Xentore. He grasped it in his hand, and turned golden. “Thank you, Din.” and so Xentore walked away from the goddesses. And came back just as surprisingly. He crushed and destroyed everything, fabricating time into a mess. He endeavored to destroy all. And the goddesses fled. Before doing so, Din came to Xentore. “You are unworthy for the Triforce of Power. You can keep it no longer. I shall take it and keep it for myself. And your golden armor will be shining no more. More than that, I shall seal your powers. Seal your powers and turn you into a mask. Like you did to Majora.” Din whipped a long whip of fire towards Xentore, and he felt pain. Everything flashed a brilliant light, and when the light died out, all that was left was a mask. This was Xentore’s Mask. This was, the Fierce Deity’s Mask. The goddesses knew that they could stay no longer, so they had to seal their powers into another force deep within the Sacred Realm. Before doing so, the golden goddesses took Fierce Deity’s Mask and dropped it in the Abyss of Thanatos. From then forward, Din, the goddess of power sealed her powerful forces into a triangle. This was 1 part of the 3 part Triforce, this part was the Triforce of Power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom sealed her knowledge into a triangle. This was 1 part of the 3 part Triforce, this part was the Triforce of Wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage sealed her braveness into a triangle. This was 1 part of the 3 part Triforce, this was the Triforce of Courage. The three pieces of the Triforce joined together, creating one. They were sealed in the Sacred Realm, for none to get to it again. PART II The four who spread out in each compass rose direction of Termina, and into each area: swamp, mountain, ocean, and canyon. Woodfall, Snowhead, Bay the Great, and Ikana were their names. They were the sages of rock, ice, wind, and death. And would later turn into the races Deku, Goron, Zora, and Twili. For the elements they were the sage of they made themselves turn into a race, the race relating to what sage they were of. Woodfall lived in the blank area of nothing south of the ruins of Clock Temple. He began to want a place to live in, and so he chanted to the golden goddesses for an offering of a pit, rain, and trees. Normally the golden goddesses would not appeal to anything in Termina, as they were ruled by the evil Majora. But because Woodfall appealed to the golden goddesses, they came down. Din, with here fiery arms carved shapes out of the land. they formed into a wide deep pit, that could hold anything. Din then ascended into the Sacred Realm. Nayru, with her wisdom poured out waters into the pit, it was now very wet. And they created a large lake. Farore, with her courage added life to the lake. Thus making trees and they became filled with prosperity. They saw that it was no longer a lake, but something entirely different. With that they called it a swamp, and it was the first swamp. But the goddesses would not just give this to Woodfall, they said that he must become one with his environment, and so they turned him into the wooden creature called a Deku. With that, the goddesses ascended into the Sacred Realm. Woodfall then became the sage and god of the swamp, and for such he called it Woodfall Swamp. Woodfall grew lonely, he pleaded to the goddesses again. He asked for a mate, and the goddesses gave. For that the golden goddesses made his race become one of the weakest there would be, and so Woodfall agreed. What burned the Dekus is what harmed them by the greatest. Woodfall did the favor by getting rid of all fire in Woodfall Swamp, and so fire was only used in rituals. In honor of Woodfall, the Dekus created Woodfall Temple. Woodfall himself saw that the temple would be wanted, so he pleaded to the goddesses, once more. He asked that a giant could guard the Southern Swamps, and the golden goddesses did so. The requirement of the goddesses was that he must live much more farther south than the swamps, so he moved south, and left his wife Llafdoow and all his Deku people behind. Snowhead lived in the blank area of nothing north of the ruins of Clock Temple. He eventually wanted something for him to live in. So he pleaded to the goddesses, and pleaded for a large expanse of land that would reach to the heaven. The goddesses descended upon him, and said that he must become one of his land if he wanted to have it. Because the golden goddesses were so gracious unto Snowhead, they required a deed that must’ve been taken from him. Snowhead would have to become his environment, and so the golden goddesses turned him into a rock-like creature known as a Goron. Because he was so kind, they blessed him with power of all the other races. Unlike the other races, Snowhead need not to have a wife, for he could simply carve out his children. He did so and created a great land; the gorons created a temple for him in his honor. People became so wanting of Snowhead, he had to move much farther to the North, and nobody saw of him again. He asked the golden goddesses once more for help, and so they came down. They gave him a giant to guard him in his abandoned domain, but he had to live there forever; in the cold, alone. Bay the Great lived in the blank area of nothing west of the ruins of Clock Temple. He eventually wanted something for him to live in. So he pleaded to the goddesses, and pleaded for a wide open body of water that would stretch far more to the west. The goddesses descended upon him, and said that he must become one of his land if he wanted to have it. Because the golden goddesses were so gracious unto Snowhead, they required the deed that must be taken from him. The goddesses demanded that he become his nature; and because of this they turned him into a zora, a dynamic, fast, hydro-maneuvering, fish-like creature. Din, with her fiery arms carved a great open ditch that could reach far across the dimension of Termina; This ditch would be as deep as that of the bowels of hell. Nayru, with her years of wisdom poured out water into the great ditch, in which she added a great amount of vitality to this lake- for it was more than a mere lake. The lake would be referred to as an ocean. The ocean would carve into a cylindrical area named after Bay the Great, called Great Bay. Farore, with her life and love for life, added courageous aspects to the ocean, this includes life. Fish, monsters, creatures, plants, zoras, hylians, and all other living things would live in the great ocean and bay. Bay the Great requested of a mate and a family to create a large civilization. Because of this, the goddesses required that he perform another deed- move much farther to the west alone. But the zoras would never forget about Bay the Great, they made a temple in his armor, and lived on praising him. Igos du Ikana lived in the blank are of nothing east of the ruins of Clock Temple. He eventually wanted something for him to live in. So he pleaded to the goddesses, and pleaded for a vast open prairie of flatlands; a land that could be between to great cliffs- or rather, dimensions. Because he was one of the innocent ones from Termina, the Golden Goddesses came down and descended upon him. Because the goddesses were so gracious unto Ikana, they required the deed that must be taken from him. They said that he must become the environment that surrounds him, a deep, dark, wasteland of nothing. So they turned him into a Twili: a dark, minimally crazed, and a tad mischievous race of creatures. The goddesses then turned the gap between the dimensions into a vast gorge, known as a canyon. And because Ikana was a very gracious being, they blessed him with a bright light and the sun to heat and light up that part of the gap between the dimensions. The canyon was now a very happy place, and Igos du Ikana met a krpi. The krpi told Ikana, “I have quite a precious metal here, it is called idiaiteros, the metal of luck.” “No. You do not.” said Ikana, “That is gammdelt, a very evil and demonic metal.” Ikana was sure of this. “You have been mistaken for another metal, gammdelt I have never heard of; for this is surely idiaiteros- just of a different type and color. A luckier type and color.” said he. “If it is so lucky, than use it yourself.” “I shall. If I eat part of the metal and I turn evil, it is surely gammdelt. However, if I eat the metal and it does not turn me evil, rather, bring me luck, it is surely idiaiteros.” Ikana clearly saw the logic to this. The krpi ate a piece of the metal, and nothing happened. The metal must not have been evil and by cancellation it was idiaiteros. So Ikana took the rest of the metal. What he did not know, is, that the krpis were so demonic and evil, that when even gammdelt was added to them, they would not become eviler, as they are impossible to become more evil. Because Igos du Ikana gained the evil Gammdelt, in time he grew very evil; and the golden goddesses were aware of this. When he pleaded to the golden goddesses again for a mate, they knew he was evil. They gave him a race, but he would never meet them. They would live in a completely different realm of Twilight. When he died, his skeleton would remain- and he would never actually die, rather, his spirit live on and fight as a curse. The twili would never rule the kingdom of Ikana, and it would be impossible for twili to rule the land; or else the goddesses would kill ever Twili in existence. Though the goddesses had to be sure that nobody were to hurt him, either, they made Igos live in a castle far up to the east, and guarded him with a giant. But before Igos du Ikana turned evil, he lived as a well sage for twenty-eight years. Not only was he a deity as a king, but a god to Ikanians as well. They built both castle and temple in his honor. Ikana would normally reside in his temple, but he enjoyed his castle as well. His deathbed was in Ikana castle, where he died and became cursed. When he was cursed, he still managed to become good after a long period of time.